I'm Feeling Blue
by Stars Of A Blue Moon
Summary: Hey, it's out favorite matchmaker, Blue! She's out on a quest to hook every DexHolder out there, so watch your back for shippings! LuckyShipping in later chapters
1. A Day Of Planning and Plotting

**Me: DAMMIT EARLIER MY GOOGLE CHROME CRASHED WHEN I HAD THE PERFECT STORY GOING! **

**Blue: That sucks.**

**Me: IKR! Anyway I don't own PokéSpe or Pokémon in any way T^T I wish I did though... AND BE WARNED RED-FANS, RED IS GOING TO BE IMMATURE IN HERE NOT TO THE EXTREME BUT IMMATURE! *shot by red-fans***

[Pokémon Center] [Pewter City] [3:37 AM]

Bright blue eyes opened, paused, before yawning. Blue sat up on the side of her bed, before (attempting) to straighten the black mini-dress. It still fit her, but she only used it as pajamas now for some reason. Blue stretched, before taking off her mini-dress and stuffing it in her worn-out beige bag. Blue took out Ditty's Pokéball, and grabbed the gold-plated key and stuffed them both in the side-pocket. (Ditty has to memorize the 'texture' of the item in this story) Blue went to the polished, dark oak closet and swung open the two doors. Blue grabbed her usual clothes, a blue tank-top, a red mini-skirt, blue socks, striped running-shoes, and a hat. Blue put them on, before grabbing the beige bag and swung it over her shoulder, and out the door. Blue walked into the main room of the Pokémon Center, put Ditty on the counter (as the key), before going out the sliding doors, the warm sun rays greeting her. Blue walked to the side of the building, the long, soft grass tickling her legs. Blue spotted the thing she was looking for, a high window that was open, Blue whistled and Ditty almost immediately appeared. Blue took out Ditty's Pokéball, before returning the little purple Pokémon. She put Ditty back in her bag, before going to the local PokéMart and bought a gift, she got it wrapped-up and put a red ribbon on the top, putting a tag on the present before stuffing the present in the bag, paid a few PokéDollars before walking down the route to Pallet Town. It was apparently one of the DexHolders' birthday, specifically Red's. All the DexHolders were going to be there, and Blue had just a plan to make them all happier than ever...

[Red's Birthday Party] [Pallet Town] [4:30 PM]

Blue acted all innocent and smiley throughout the party, while thinking out her plan. Blue ignored the nagging sensation to rub her temples, she could swear her brain was hyperventilating. She couldn't come up with a perfect plan, because all of the DexHolders' have their own list of surprises. She could have a back-up plan, but then again something else might happen and then she'd have to have a long list of back-up plans. Blue sighed inwardly, before enjoying the party a little... Everyone seemed to be enjoying the party, even Green and Silver seemed a little happier than their usual state. Confetti was thrown over everyone at some point, but it only lightened the mood. Apparently, Blue has been thinking longer than she had expected, because it was time to open the gifts. Blue stacked her gift by the other 11 ones. Red seemed just like a little boy, ecstatic to see what he got. Blue got him a new_,_ folding shiny red bike.

[Pokémon Center] [Pewter City] [9:52 PM]

Blue sat on the bed, planning again. She sighed as nothing came to mind, before she plopped onto her bed, turned off the dim nightlight and pulling the clean, plain white sheets over and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep. Blue woke up, yawned, and stood up, stretching and popping a few bones before looking at the clock beside her bed. 2:47, Blue dug around in her bag a little before bringing out an old, faded dark mahogany brush and went to the bathroom, taking off her crumpled mini-dress and and taking a warm shower. Blue emerged from behind the curtain, wrapped in a towel and grabbed the handle of the mahogany brush before brushing her long, brown locks. Blue went back to her bag, taking out a toothbrush, and walked back in the bathroom. Blue brushed her teeth, before using the mouthwash by the sink. Blue flashed a grin, her white teeth sparkling. "Perfect." She said before changing into her usual clothes and putting the towel back on the hanger. Blue grabbed her bag, before opening the window, and looked outside, making sure no-one would see her. Blue went out, it was uncomfortable but at least you won't get caught by Chansey coming out of a random room and not paying for it. (You have to pay for a room here)

[Town Square] [Pallet Town] [3:00 AM]

Blue ran to Pallet Town, taking a moment to look around, Pallet Town had grown to a more modern town, before thinking of who should she hook up first? It'd be way fun! (Basically barging into their houses and looking through their stuff) Sure, it's like an invasion of privacy, but, oh well. Blue decided to go to Yellow's and Silver's first, they'd have about 8% chance of being with their loved one. Blue let Ditty out, and they went to Yellow's house, the one as close to the forest as possible. Blue opened the painted white gate, Yellow hadn't bothered locking it. Ditty morphed into Yellow's key (Blue stole it one time) and Blue opened the slowly, this door creaked every time it opened... Every. Single. Time. Kind-of like in some horror movie when you open a haunted house's door. Creepy. Blue tiptoed over to Yellow's room, but the wooden floor creaked with every step. Blue hissed quietly at the floor, it could give her away. Yellow could wake up at the sound of a hat dropping. Blue looked in the drawers, under a few pillows Yellow's head wasn't on, before she looked under the bed. Cliché place to hide your crush's stuff, but oh well. Blue ran her fingers over the picture, before pulling it from there. Blue was examined the face.

**Me: Not really a cliffhanger since my reviewers already saw that, but, oh well. if you're new, please review! :) This is new and improved~**


	2. Two Couples To Get Together

**Me: Hey! I'm doing this rewrite as an honor of the 3 rewrites of Chappy 1~ *shot***

**Blue: ...Why are you shot?**

**Me: IDK. Anyway I don't own PokéSpe or Pokémon in anyway...SURE WISH I DID. T_T**

****[Yellow's House] [Pallet Town] [3:32 AM]

Huh. I'm actually not too surprised at the face looking back at me. It's not Red. I'd be taken aback if I were one of the other DexHolders... But now that I think about it, she _has _been hanging around Green a lot lately... I quietly placed the picture of Green back under the bed before slowly walking out, trying to be as quiet as I can. I went to the door, before trying to close it as quietly as possible, but that's hard since the stupid door creaks all the time. Why'd Yellow have to live in a place like this? I succeeded in closing the door without Yellow waking up, I walked down the concrete sidewalk to the gate, opened it and walked through, before closing it. I went to the middle of Town Square again, now planning to hook Silver up. (She is hooking up the ones considered the most unsuccessful at dating) I think he went to Pallet Inn... Yeah, that's right. I quickly ran south, before finding the Pallet Inn. I wonder why Silver picked this place, he's mostly unsociable but this place has a lot of people rented in here who are pretty talkative... Whatever. I walked to the back of the building, and let Ditty out. "Ditty, transform into a ladder tall enough for this building." I ordered, Ditty obliged before transforming into a wooden ladder. I took out my hairpin that was in my hat, before climbing up. I loved seeing what people are doing, so I followed Silver here a few days ago (The party was planned days ago) and got information that his room is on the 10th floor. Finally, I made it up, I did get his room number too. I looked for 43...aha! I used that black hairpin and sneaked in... Thankfully he's asleep. I looked around, it was a decent room. It seems he's already made the room black, too... I wonder how he did it without him looking like a walking, black paint monster. He's always been bad with paint... Who cares. I'm just here for his 'interests'. I took a look around, before opening a drawer on his dresser. Nothing. Under the bed. Nothing. Under his pillows. Nothing. Does he have no love interest or what! ... I guess that wasn't supposed to be surprising. I took one last chance, and looked under the mattress, trying my best not to wake him up. My hands touched something, I took it out. Huh, a notebook. I leafed through it a little, before finding a drawing. When did he learn to draw this good? Then, I found a certain girl on one of the pages. "Should have guessed..." I muttered under my breath. I'd known these three has been in a love triangle a long, long, _long, _time ago. Gold was obnoxious, and Crystal was serious. Silver was... rather stoic. Crystal can be fun when she wants to. But, the thing is, Silver's like the younger brother I never had, and well, Gold can get a girl anytime. So, now I have two plans... I quickly swiped the notebook back under his mattress before leaving out of his window and returning Ditty.

[Tree] [Viridian Forest] [4:52 AM]

(Blue's POV)

Dammit. Haven't thought of that stupid plan. I sighed, as I leaned against the tree I was sitting with. Might as well take refuge here, something might pop in my mind... I climbed the tree and laid on the comfortable center of the tree. It took a while before I was able to climb a tree, (Despite Blue's complaints, Sapphire made her learn how to climb a tree, if she didn't have a house to stay in, she could stay in a tree.) but I made it. I crossed my arms behind my head, thinking of what plan... and before I knew it, my eyelids grew heavy and I went into a deep, dreamless sleep... I opened my eyes, and looked around... HUH? What am I doing in a tree? Oh, right. I sighed as I sat up, before my body ached. UGH. I popped some bones, trees are so deceiving when it comes to sleeping in them. I sighed, before plopping down on the ground, wincing a little due to the fact that my legs still ached. I walked -scratch that- limped off, due to the extreme aching of that stupid tree. I finally regained my composure, before I decided to walk to where my mother used to bring me... I hate thinking of my parents. But I still went there anyway. This time of year, the (mostly blue) blossoms bloomed and was really pretty, and gave off a relaxing aura. I sat on a patch of grass, a lake spread across the valley, it was beautiful. I believed no one knew about this place besides me and mom, or else this place would a be a tarnished, deserted place... Oh my gosh. Why haven't I thought of this before! I quickly exited the valley the same way I got in, using a gigantic hedge. Even if my hair was tangled and messy, oh well. I quickly ran to Yellow's, hat threatening to fall off my head at any moment.

[Yellow's House] [Pallet Town] [5:00]

Blue knocked on the wooden door, before hearing a lock open and showed Yellow, Yellow welcomed her in. Blue plopped on the couch, before looking at Yellow. "Hey Yellow, just wondering if you wanted to go, y'know, flower-picking!" She said, acting to be innocent. "Oh, sure!" Yellow brightened, as expected. "Good! Here's a map I drew out, you just go to Viridian Forest with me and then we'll follow the map to the flower-picking spot!" Blue said, then zipped out not letting Yellow say another word. Blue went to Green's house, smirking slightly as she already had a plan laid out. She knocked on the door, noticing a rectangle-shaped gold (thin) block plastered onto the top of the oak door, engraved in it was |Oak Residence| Green then answered the door, and noticeably stiffened the moment he saw Blue. She smirked, she could just _hear_ those words he wanted to say so much. _"Pesky Girl." _

"Hi Green, Red ran out of water. I know a lake, you could just get some water there."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm a _lady_. Do you expect me to get water?"

"Yes. Because you are not worthy of the title 'Lady'."

Blue faked a pout.

"But, you have to."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I have work."

"I'll steal all your Pokemon."

"You can't."

Blue crossed her arms.

"Get the water."

"What if I don't agree?"

"I'll torture that Oak tree in your backyard, _and_ fight with you all day."

Green glared before grumbling something and accepting Blue's offer. Blue smiled, before handing him a map and zipping off.

**Me: Hi! Was this better than the last one? If it is, THANKS~ **

**a random reader: Thanks for the reviews! :) I'm glad you support me!**

**PrincessOfDestiny14: Thank you too! :) **

**NeoShadowwolf, The Legend Of Derpy, and AzaleaLightning: Thanks for helping me, I've improved I think! I think you might want to reread the story, because I changed it! (Rewrite.) Well, BYE!~**


	3. That Feeling

**Me: Hi! Since I thought the 1st version of 3rd chapter was rushed, this is the improved version! =)**

[Vacant Valley] [Viridian Forest] [6:52 PM]

Blue used her blue bike to get to Viridian Forest, though she was in no hurry. Blue stopped at her destination, the 'Vacant Valley' as she called it, since no one knew the exact path there without a map, only Blue and her mother knew the place. Blue folded her bike to a small square, deflated the tires and putting them in her bag. (I have no idea how heavy that bike can be. Hey, if Ash can beat Volkner with his crappy Pokémon, then anything can happen.) Blue then brought out blue binoculars, waiting patiently for Yellow or Green to come along. Yellow appeared first, setting a picnic basket on a soft patch of shiny, green grass. Yellow then plopped herself on patch of green grass also, before picking the blossoms. After a while, Green came, still reading the map, before taking a look around his surroundings, then stuffing the map in his pocket and set the bucket by the lake, and got some water, right then he noticed Yellow. "Yellow?" Yellow looked up, surprised. "Huh? Green? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Um...Okay."

Green sighed.

"I'm fetching water for Red. He ran out."

"Oh! Is he okay?"

Yellow had worry evident all over her face.

"I didn't check."

Yellow frowned slightly, before picking a yellow rose, careful not to prick her finger, and put it in her nearly full basket, and twiddled with the hymn of her dress. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." Green said flatly, it's easy to see through Yellow's emotions. _'Am I that easy to read?'_ Yellow asked herself, her face slightly red in embarrassment. "Oh, I see." Yellow said, before picking a light green blossom, admiring it a little before putting it in. "Would you like to stat and pick flowers with me?" It was a simple and innocent question, not even Silver could reject that offer. It'd pain anyone to see Yellow disappointed, so Green just replied by sitting next to her. Yellow visibly brightened, before picking a pure white flower. Green picked a flower by random, and ended up with a yellow marigold. Yellow smiled, before picking the stem, their hands brushed but both didn't seem to notice. Blue watched this intently, her eyes sparkling like sapphires, having a wide grin plastered onto her face like a maniac. Yellow soon picked her last flower, a very light blue flower, almost faded, before putting it in her basket. "Thank you Green. I shall be go- !" Yellow screamed as she fell on the slippery mud, (thanks to Blue's planning) and nearly fell in the rather deep-looking lake. Green, being quick on his feet, quickly yanked her up, and somehow Yellow fell on him. Both were flustered, their faces red. (But Yellow's far more redder.) "U-um... S-sorry... I-I should get going!" Yellow said quickly and awkwardly, before rushing off. Green just stood up, blinked a few times before acting like nothing happened, grabbed his bucket full of water and went back to Pallet Town. Blue lowered her binoculars, a grin on her face, but there was disappointment evident in her grin that Yellow and Green hadn't kissed. _'But that's normal, considering their both far too stubborn to kiss each other. You didn't think it'd be that easy, right Blue?'_ Came a slightly mocking voice in her head. She shook her head, before using her bike to get back to Pallet Town. The only thing on her mind right now was for her to convince Green to give the water to her.

[Town Square] [Pallet Town] [7:00 PM]

Blue arrived at Town Square, checking her watch for Green to come by. And he did. Blue waved at him, and she took the bucket of water. "Thanks Green! Let me take that, bye!" Blue yelled, already having Ditty by her side, she sneakily let it out when she arrived in Town Square, so Ditty could transform into an Abra and teleport her to her house. Blue thanked Ditty, before returning it and hurried to Pallet Inn, rented a room, and brought out her diary the moment she came in the room. She grabbed a blue pen attached to the diary, and began writing in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was exciting! Mainly because Yellow and Green had a moment... It was so adorable! To make a long story short: Yellow was picking flowers, I spied, Green came along, him and Yellow picked flowers, then when Yellow was going to leave, she slipped thanks to me, and Yellow fell on him! :) Isn't it sweet? And yes, crappy 'short story'. Too bad they didn't kiss. :( Oh well. This is a short entry, so, well, yeah, bye!_

_Your 'Owner' :),_

_Blue_

Blue locked her diary with a silver lock, before closing it and suddenly the thought entered her mind: Yellow might still have feelings for Red. A sickening, mad, angry feeling was slowly forming in the pit of her stomach. Blue felt horrible for feeling this way toward Yellow, but for once, she didn't know what was going on.

_'What is this feeling?'_

**Me: Yep! Definitely new and improved! Thanks for reading!** **:)**


	4. AN

Hi! Sorry for not updating. Unfortunately, my stupid little sister somehow wound me up into getting scissor cuts all over my hands. Thanks, Izzy. Now I can't type without my fingers hurting. Sorry. It'll take a few days (I think) to heal 'em, so, until then, SAYONARA. (goodbye in japanese)


End file.
